Lost in the rain
by chrojoh
Summary: a rewrite of my old one shot "Standing in the rain"


**Standing in the rain**

 **A/N Sorry i haven't updated in forever guys, I'll try to soon, this was written in class for a project, and i decided to just rewrite the original version to fix any errors and add more content, so here's the rewrite finished, and I'm sorry i haven't updated any of my other stories, ill try to get around to updating again over the summer. A/N**

It was late in the night; loud gunshots could be heard in the distance, breaking the frantic rhythm of the pounding rain. The faint *pops* in the distance of whoever is shooting; only attracting more of the living plague. The pitter patter as the drops slowly descend and smash into the pavement. I quickly dodge past an over turned car and kept sprinting down the road, I turned right, sliding slightly in the damp puddles starting to form, before getting traction and darting into an alley, holding my katana in my hands, shaking slightly from the cold, being held like a coiled viper, ready to strike at a moment's notice. I reached the end and realized this was the end of the alley. A dead end, and the alley might not be the only dead thing here soon. With the new rules since the world changed its very possible this dead end will be the end of me too, ever since the world changed, the only rule has been there are no rules, do anything and everything to survive. Killing isn't a sin anymore, and the consequence isn't jail or death anymore, it's a smaller one, untrustworthiness and the gaining of supplies or leaving a conflict with your life intact, but the noise it causes will attract more. I turned around starting to race out, but my foot slipped on a puddle and I crashed down, hard, cursing myself mentally.

I know what's chasing me, slowly gaining, following, dead to the world yet watching its every move. They are separating me from Takashi and the rest of the group. I stand up alarmingly slow, shaking, I clamber onto my feet, feeling the rain hit my body as it is shot down from the sky. My knee is now throbbing painfully, but I try to pay it no heed and turn slowly to face the entrance of the alleyway as the first one shambles into the alley, followed by another, and another. This'll create a slight problem, I think as I widen my stance and prepare for the onslaught, as they slowly close in, 11 in total when they finally stop coming in, but there more close by most likely, there always seems to be more. When my feet line up for a correct stance they keep going, and I tumble back down, and stay down this time.

This will have two possible outcomes, I overcome them and get reunited with Takashi, or I fall, and never see anyone again, at least I wouldn't truly see them, I might see them again, but I'd be trying to eat them. I will my body to stand up and try to fight through the pain, but it ignores me and stays limp. Getting pounded by the rain as I lay here in a puddle, my blade beside me, its handle lying beside my hand, after it came to a rest with a small *clang* as it slipped from my grasp as I fell. I try again feebly to make my body listen to me and grab my blade, or to stand up, but neither work, as it stays in a slack state. MOVE! I scream at my body in my head, as tears threaten to pour out, I fight to keep them in, as they limp closer, there smell is now strong in the air, it's pungent rank infecting the air, making anyone who hadn't adjusted look for the nearest trash can quickly.

As I lay, watching them approach. They only want one thing, my blood and flesh, approaching like my own executioner, sent to carry out my sentence. Who had ordered it, what had I done to deserve this? Who had I pissed off upstairs to warrant this end, to have my flesh ripped from my bones then to spend the rest of my existence as a husk and wandering around aimlessly? A mental picture of those who we'd seen get ripped apart in front of our eyes flashed through my mind, followed by another, and another, as tears started slipping out, I had no control over my body anymore, as more and more tears snuck out. What had any of us done to deserve this fate, this life?

Nothing, that's what! I realize in my head, we've done nothing to deserve this, and I refuse to die because someone had a bad day upstairs. I sit up slowly, glaring at the approaching wave of death, like a wall hammered day after day by waves, but it refuses to move, refuses to give. I'll keep slaughtering these waves of things until they stop, until I can live a normal life again, until I can sleep with both eyes closed. I'm not just going to keel over and wait for my end, if my end comes. It'll be with my blade in my hands, and surrounded by corpses of the re-dead, and with this thought in my head I leap back to my feet. I'm coming Takashi, I think to myself.

I tighten my grip on my handle, and ready my katana and watch as they stalk down the alley. I hear in the back ground a building or something else very large crash down and curse knowing more are going to get attracted to the area near here. Even if I escape they'll be a lot of them swarming near here, we'll have to move quickly, and hope to not get surrounded as they flock like mindless drones. Trying to rip and tear into anything with flesh that makes a sound. They'll swarm like ants at a picnic, only they want to eat us. My resolve hardens as my tears begin to stop dripping, but even with the new resolve and fire in my stomach, the outcome still seems that I'll end up walking like one of them, and my new vigor starts to fade. "I'm sorry", I mumble to no one. This Is a moment I wish I had gone to the zoo, as I could use the heart of a lion right about now.

When the first one is ten feet away, a small, silent tear appears in my eye, as I picture in my head Takashi, and how I might not seem him again, or see anyone again, the one who accepted my sadistic side, my flaw, it slowly slides down my face, before slipping off my chin and gripping to my blade. I curse myself again for not meeting him until this all happened, and how I might now lose it all, lose everything important to me. Another tear falls, then another, as the fourth tear falls, the closest thing is 6 feet away; I spring forward before the tears can start cascading down, and land a viscous horizontal slash resulting in the closest one's head lolling to the side then rolling as it's body crumbles lifelessly to the floor, for good this time. I throw a quick upper cut impaling the bottom of the second one's chin and it falls dead, or re-dead I guess. But I was already slicing and dicing them quickly, while ducking rolling. As the last one fell to my blade I sprinted out of the alley only to slip and slide on the water. I fell face first, my katana clattering. I quickly rolled over only to see one of "them" looming over me. I closed my eyes and prepared for this to end. Instead of a bite as I was expecting, there was a loud bang and then a limp body landed on me.

I slowly rolled it off and looked at who had saved me, and with a relieved look I see its Takashi. I grabbed his hand with a death grip, never wanting to let go, never wanting to risk losing him again. He pulls me up, and I realize no one was around and none of them are either. It's finally quiet, minus the rain. I hugged him tightly before slowly, reluctantly letting go and grabbing my katana off the ground. I grabbed his hand again as we started walking.


End file.
